The Queen Is Back
by koldatherine
Summary: BASED ON THE TRAILER FOR 4X06: How the talk between Katherine and Elena could go.


**After watching the trailer to 4x06, I got inspired to write this. It is something I wish that would happen.  
**

**I was so happy as I saw Katherine in the trailer, that I had to write this.  
**

**I hope you'll like it.  
**

* * *

**The Queen is back**

Elena was freaking out. The hallucinations were too much. Was this her guilt? Was it making her see thinks she shouldn't? While trying to calm herself down she heard the clicking of high heels coming closer. It sounded familiar. She turned towards the sound and saw her. The one person she didn't wanted to see.

In front of her stood no other than Katherine Pierce herself. Was this too just a hallucination?

Dressed in her usual skin-tight clothes her black, high heeled ankle boots and a leather jacket the older doppelganger stood there. The arrogance and confidence radiated from her. Not a hair out of place and her make up perfect as always.

"How about you and I have a little chat?" Katherine said and took a few steps towards Elena. Elena was always surprised how much different Katherine sounded from herself.

"Katherine?" Elena asked, not because she thought there could someone else stand in front of her, but because she wasn't sure if Katherine was really there.

"Did you miss me?" Katherine asked and a smirk appeared on her face, loving her doppelganger's obvious distain.

"Are you even real?" Elena truly didn't know what she thought was better the real Katherine or a fake Katherine.

"Why shouldn't I be real? Having hallucinations already?" Katherine laughed cruelly, "I have to admit I didn't thought that you had it in you to kill someone. Bad for you it had to be a hunter. They are quite nasty."

Elena looked questionably at the older vampire, "What do you mean? Why is it worse to kill a hunter than a human?"

Katherine let out a laugh, "They didn't told you anything. Didn't they? Connor wasn't just some normal hunter. He was chosen to be one and if a vampire kills him, he gets some nasty hallucinations. Which I think is going on with you at the moment."

Katherine turned around, looking through the room. She didn't really understood how she could have gotten the hallucinations. Yes, she had killed Connor. But why was he so special that his death leads to his killer to have hallucinations?

"How…?" She couldn't even finish.

Katherine interrupted her, "How is that even possible?" She let out a laugh, "A witch created the vampire race, so another witch gave the hunters the powers. The hallucinations are like a defence mechanism. You wouldn't want to go through that one again, right?"

Elena shook her head. Katherine started to circle her like a predator did his pray. She remembered what Rebekah had once told her, vampires are a predatory species. Katherine had killed and slaughtered for centuries, she was a true predatory.

"I am not here to talk about the hunter you killed. Although I am interest how you felt," Elena could Katherine fell standing behind her. The older vampire lent to her ear and whispered, "Did you felt the rush of power running through your veins? Could you fell the life leaving his body? Did you felt strong and powerful? Did you felt like you could do anything at this moment? Everything feeling, every emotion running wild? The trill of knowing that you killed a man you wouldn't have been able to kill if you were human? Tell me Elena. How did it feel to murder?"

Elena could feel the anger rising in her body with every word Katherine spoke. She lost it and attacked the older vampire, forgetting that her opponent had 500 years on her. Katherine easily dogged Elena's attack, letting her grab thin air.

"You're impulsive. Very bad thing," Katherine told her, one of her hand was casually on her hip, "Vampire-Survival-Rule Nr 1: Don't attack a vampire who is older than you. You'll lose. If you win, you got lucky."

"What do you want from me, Katherine?" Elena snapped. Katherine blurred towards her and grabbed her by her throat, holding her up. Elena tried to get Katherine's hand of her throat, but she wasn't strong enough.

"You should watch your tone, Elena. I come back to Mystic Falls, risking my life, only to help your pathetic ass. You should show me some respect," Katherine hissed and threw the young vampire in the wall.

The impact knocked the air out of Elena's lung. She couldn't believe what Katherine had just said. She wanted to help her? Elena doubted it.

"Helping me?" Elena asked in disbelieve.

"In a way," Katherine said, smirking again.

"How are the lovely Salvatore brothers? Still fighting over you or did they come to an agreement?" The anger was once again rising in Elena at Katherine's word. The older vampire could feel it, but instead of stopping, she continued.

"I have to say, Elena. You are worse than I. I played both of them, but at the end I revealed what a, how did they but it, selfish, manipulative bitch I truly am," Katherine let out a laugh, before she continued, "You on the other hand, don't even know it. There is more Petrova blood in you than I thought. You chose Stefan, but you can't stay away from Damon. You have a problem with keeping the blood down, but instead of telling your boyfriend who would have helped you, you go to Damon. You hurt Stefan, you hurt Damon. You step on their feelings like they mean nothing to you and no one can be angry at you."

"Stop," Elena screamed.

"I have just started, Elena," Katherine growled, "The perfect, sweet, kind, innocent Elena. Who is always being selfless, without realising how selfish all her choices truly are. Constantly hurting Damon, using him. If you are so good and perfect and have no feelings for him at all, then you would leave him alone. Your best friend has lost her magic and you were too busy with yourself too even talk with her. Jeremy is going through something big at the moment, but instead of being there for him, he has to be there for you. You compel him, sent him away and take away his choices. Aren't you always pleading on having your own free will in things you have no idea about?"

"That is not true. Stop it, Katherine," Elena cried and attacked the older vampire again.

Katherine simply threw her back into the wall and continued her speech, "Every word I speak is the truth. You get turned into a vampire and everyone is looking for a cure, because sweet innocent Elena can't be a vampire. But as Caroline was turned no one helped her. Every one seems to be kissing your little ass, wanting to die for you. No one of these idiots know how ridiculously stupid that is. We both know why the Salvatore brothers to that. You know it. Don't you, Elena?"

Elena shook her head, tears were streaming down her face. Katherine knew exactly were she had to attack the young girl, which buttons she had to push to make her break. Elena knew what Katherine meant, but never had she wanted to speak it out aloud. Since the moment she had found out about her resemblance with Katherine, it was always in the back of her mind.

"Every movement you do, every word you say, everything, they compare with me. You know that you are nothing more than a sweeter and nicer version of me. Weren't that the words Stefan used? He loved you because you are nothing like me? How many months must he have compared us? Did you ever think about that?" Katherine kneeled down, so that she and Elena were face to face, "And Damon. He has been obsessed with me for years. All of his existence as a vampire was spent with the thought of being with me again and suddenly he is supposed to be over me? Do you really believe that? Do you remember how you were at this frat party? The fun the two of you had? How much you were like me? That was the thought, right?"

Katherine let out a laugh and stood up again, "Your biggest fear isn't to lose it like Stefan is or being like Damon. No, it is being me. Because deep down you know, that we are more alike than we both want to."

Elena only looked at the floor, avoiding Katherine's eyes. Everything out of Katherine's mouth had a bit of truth in it. The older vampire seemed to know her deepest and darkest thoughts, knowing how to use these against her. Elena wished she could do the same to Katherine. Making her feel like she was not more than a copy, making her feel like she was nothing, but that would make her exactly like her ancestor. Something Elena never had wanted to be.

"What do you want from me, Katherine?" Elena asked in a weak voice.

"I said I wanted to help you," Katherine answered simply.

"How is making me feel worthless, helping?"

Katherine laughed again, "I am telling you the truth Elena. Here is Vampire-Survival-Rule Nr 2: Accept the truth about yourself. Accept who you are and be better and stronger. I might hate you, Elena, but at the end of the day you are the only family I have left."

Katherine held out her hand, offering Elena help to stand up, "We both know that Damon and Stefan are going to fight each other in teaching you. I am the best help you can find. Are you accepting it or not?"

Elena looked at Katherine's outstretched hand. She didn't know what do to. Katherine still could be only a hallucination and if this was the real Katherine, she didn't know if she could trust her. All of this could be a trick to hurt her, but then again she already did.

"Who says that I can trust you?" Elena asked.

"That Elena is half the fun. Finding out if you can trust me. Come on, Elena. Take a risk for once," Katherine dared her, "You got the Petrova fire. Let us find out what else you got."

Katherine lifted an eyebrow in expectation, waiting for Elena's choice.

"Are we going to stay here?" Elena asked.

"With Klaus here? No, thank you."

"But Jeremy…"

"You are a vampire now, Elena. He won't be there forever."

"But if I leave. I will be truly selfish. All my friends are here, my family. I would leave them back."

"Never said that we won't come back."

Elena nodded, considering Katherine's offer. She couldn't really believe that she even considered such an offer. It was Katherine. She had hated the woman the moment she had heard of her existence and her hate had grown as she had found out that they looked exactly alike. But maybe there was more to Katherine than what she knew of her. Could she really risk it to go with her? Was leaving everything behind really worth it?

"They will try to find me."

"These two idiots didn't manage to find me for 146 years and Klaus didn't manage to catch me for more than 500 years. I think this speaks for my extraordinary hiding skills. I was always very good at hide and seek."

Elena thought about it again. She had made her decision and took Katherine's hand.

"I hope that you aren't a hallucination," Elena joked, making the older girl laugh.

"Good for you, that I am not," Katherine said.

She let go of Elena's hand and walked outside, signalling Elena to follow her. Once again looking around, Elena followed Katherine to a new life. She knew that Katherine wouldn't let her say goodbye, but maybe she could call Jeremy later. Going with Katherine was risky; she could lose everything, but find something else. As she sat in the car with Katherine she knew that now it was to late to change her mind. She was all in, risking everything, but somehow she felt a thrill. The thrill for the unknown.

"Are you sure?" Katherine asked her descent.

"Yes."

With that Katherine and Elena drove off, away from Mystic Falls towards something new.

* * *

**That was it. I hope you liked it and please review.**

**xoxo Lynn  
**


End file.
